Frozen
by xxPerfectMistakexx
Summary: Gray has a fear of hurting his sister, Lucy, again. So he shut her out his life for good. Lucy is confused, as she found out his secret. As Gray ran away from the castle, it's up to Lucy, Natsu, Happy and Plue to get Gray back and bring back summer! (The summary suck . . it's just like the movie frozen but a bit different. Please Watch! It's a Nalu )


_**A/N; Hey~ So I had this storyline in my head for a while, and I love the movie Frozen! Its going to be a bit different, more romance and stuff. So I hope you all enjoy it! Oh, and Natsu and Gray aren't Rivals .-.**_

_**I own nothing!**_

Frozen

"Come on, Happy!" the 8 year old boy shouted at the blue flying cat.

"Aye sir!" Happy giggles as he flies next to his Pink hair owner. Natsu ran and sees all the ice, he grinned brightly as he starts helping the other men cut the ice, even though he hates the cold, he loves cutting up things!

The tried to copying what the other men were doing by picking up the smallest ice cube, but the ice fell back down to the water.

"Natsu, Lets just go play in the snow." Happy says as he watch the boy trying to pick up the ice.

"No! I will get this ice, no matter what!" He said with a grin in his face, he continue trying and trying, not giving up hope.

"Natsu this is hopeless…" Happy looks at his owner trying his hardest into getting the small ice cube.

Natsu ignored the cat and continue trying until he finally got the small ice cube onto the snowy ground. Natsu jumped up and down, "See! I did it!, In your face, Happy!"

The blue cat roll his eyes and flies above to watch the rest of the men finishing up the job, and watches Natsu, once again trying to pick up another small ice cube.

Happy sighed and smiles at Natsu excitement. The cat was really happy to have someone like him as a owner, even if his owner is an idiot sometimes.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Gray~" 6 year old Lucy whispers to her brother. The 9 year old boy groans. The blonde pouted , "Gray!"

The boy groans once again, "Go to sleep, Lucy."

Lucy being a little drama queen lay on top of Gray, "I can't! The sky is awake, so I'm awake~!" She said dramatic.

Gray pushes his sister off his bed without opening up his eyes. Lucy pouts again, and smiles as she climbs back up and whispers.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Gray open one of his eyes and smiles. Lucy squeal in excitement and jump off his bed an ran to the door, "Come on, Gray!"

Gray got up and smiles at his little sister, "I'm coming, I'm coming."

They both ran to the ball room and close the door. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Lucy jumped up and down at her brother.

Gray grins and put his hands together and reopened it to show an icy Fairy Tail logo.

"Whoa!" Lucy giggles. "Want a snowy room?" Gray asked his cheery sister, and of course, Lucy nods.

Gray nod as well and put his arms above him and sudden, snow came down in the room. Lucy's eyes pop as she had a huge grins on her face. She starts playing in the snow, and jumping everywhere.

Gray laughs at Lucy as they start making a small snowman.

Gray went behind the snowman and says with a weird voice, "Pun Pun!" Lucy giggles, and hugs the snowman, "I'm going to name you plue!"

After hours' worth of snowy fun, Lucy want to play some more, so Gray made a hill of snow as Lucy start jumping on it, she kept jumping each hill that Gray makes, She was going faster and faster, Gray could barely keep up with her.

"Slow down, Lucy!" He shouted as he keep making the snow hills.

Lucy ignored her brother and continue to do what she is doing, Gray eyes widen as he slip on the ice and sees his sister about to jump. As Lucy jump, Gray put his arm out as he tries to make another hill, but his magic hit Lucy's head.

Gray ran quickly to her as Lucy's body lay on the snow.

"Mom! Dad!" He cried out loud.

Jude and Layla ran quickly to the ball room, "Gray this is getting out of hand!" Jude shouted, as Gray hold Lucy close to his body, "I know!" He cried.

Layla put her hand on Lucy's head, she gasped, "She is cold as ice!"

Jude look at his wife and son, and looks down at his daughter.

"I know where to go."

He quickly went to the other room, leaving his wife and children.

"Mom, I'm so sorry! She was going too fast!" Gray said to his mother as Layla hold onto her daughter.

"It's okay, Gray. Lucy will be fine, I know she will. She is a fighter, just like you." She smiles softly at Gray.

Gray looked so guilty, he was afraid, afraid of losing his Lucy. Gray kisses Lucy on the cheek, "I'm so sorry." He said quietly.

He looked at her hair and saw it changing yellow, into white. He gasped, as Jude came back into the room with a book in his hand, He had no time to explain as he grabbed his daughter and ran outside, with Gray and Layla following, they ran to the forest.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Natsu and Happy walks around the forest as they saw a man holding a little girl as a woman and a little boy following.

"Happy!" Natsu shouted,

"Aye sir!" Happy grabbed Natsu's arms and flies to follow the family, they stopped as the family stopped and they hide so they won't be spotted.

Natsu looked at the little girl and thought if she was drying. Natsu had a worried face.

"Help! It's my daughter, she got hit by ice." Jude shouted as small old man came, "King Jude….Born or cursed?" The old man said his he holds Gray's hand.

"Born. Makarov, is there anything you could do?" Jude said quickly.

Makarov nodded, "You are lucky it was only the head, if it was the heart, it wouldn't be easy."

"Can you just hurry up and fix her already?" Gray said it with annoyed in his voice.

Makarov sighed and nodded, as he place his hand on Lucy's head , "I need to take out anything she knows of the magic that Gray has." He said softly as he finish.

Gray looked at him shocked, Lucy won't remember that he has magic powers?

"So she won't remember any powers? Fine, we just have to keep her away from it, meaning keep her away from Gray. Easy enough." Jude said.

Makarov looked at Gray, "Your magic will only grow stronger, you need to control it. Its beauty but dangerous, Fear will kill you, young one."

Gray starts shaking, fear…

"We will teach him, we will control it, for now, we have to close the gates and no one will know about Gray's powers, not even Lucy." Jude said as they left.

Natsu in other words, was shocked. How can the king be so heartless?

Natsu body was angry on how they could keep something from that Girl.

"Happy, I promise, that if I see that Girl again, I will help her, and make sure, she is safe."

_**A/N: Eh, So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? **_

_**Leave me a Review on what you guys think! **_

_**Also Favorite if you want this story to continue ^^ Love you all!**_

_**See you soon~**_


End file.
